


The Admirer - JackxGood!Chase

by calikoi



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikoi/pseuds/calikoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spicer muses over how life is unfair. Set before Jack Spicer turned good in Time After Time pt 2. Also based on nekoboydreams' comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Admirer - JackxGood!Chase

**Author's Note:**

> You can find nekoboydreams' comic here! http://nekoboydreams.tumblr.com/post/73036955419

Jack sat safely amid rocks and rubble, an area where the younger monks would not see him, so he could watch their master in his element. Jack had convinced himself that this was a mission, intent on finding a weakness, and not an excuse just to spy on Chase Young practicing his martial arts.

Chase Young, Tai Chi master, brave fighter, and the holy saint of the Xiaolin. His fist could punch through solid rock while his smile could make the world seem a whole lot brighter.

But he had his moments of straying off the path of good. Far in the past, Young had almost made a deal with Hannibal: A potion that would grant eternal life in exchange for Chase's allegiance to the Heylin. Unfortunately for the villain, the deal fell through - pea soup was not exactly what Chase was bargaining his soul for.

Jack's grimace became nastier and he hissed under his breath. It wasn't fair. Chase should have been on **their** side, not on the losing one! He was strong, intelligent, interesting, and yet he chooses to stay in this filth with a bunch of kids who aren't so bright on their own.

Their "leader" wants to hide in the shadows, growing corn all of their life, other than fight and make the Xiaolin and Heylin world more **exciting.**

When he had first seen Chase in action, protecting what little they had from a horde of Wuya's monsters, he was amazing. Absolutely breathtaking in battle. A prince dressed in blue. But Jack could bet every cent in his piggy bank that underlying that good exterior was an evil genius.

If Chase had turned evil - Jack thought bitterly - they could've been partners, scheming to rule the world together. They would be an unstoppable force of smarts and talent. Man, that would have been so cool!

"Wasted talent!" Jack said scornfully, "You should have joined the Heylin side!"

"I can hear you!" Came the unexpected reply, causing Jack to nearly fall off his seat.

Chase had been listening to the albino grumble for all of the three hours he had been training. It was hard trying not to laugh at some of Jack's commentary, let alone to turn around and surprise him. A few of the compliments embarrassed him, but Chase still smiled because that was the silliness of Jack Spicer.

Jack, however, found no joy in being noticed and scurried behind the rock, blushing furiously till his cheeks matched his red hair.

 

End.


End file.
